villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thargoids
The Thargoids are a mysterious ancient insectoid race that is extremely aggressive and territorial who have been around for millions of years and whose origins is unknown. Origin No one knows where the Thargoids came from, whether it was another galaxy or another universe. Even the name of the species is unknown, "Thargoid" is the name given to them by humans. The first to encounter them were the Guardians a humanoid race that dominated the Milky Way galaxy millions of years ago. Despite all attempts at communication and peace, the Thargoids responded only with war. After a long period of conflict the Guardians were finally able to push the Thargoids out of the Milky Way galaxy. Human-Thargoid Wars First human contact with the Thargoids in the early 32nd century resulted in war. Fighting continued till mid century when humans were able to infect Thargoid bio-mechanical technology with a virus. Thargoids then disappeared from human space. Thargoids returned at the start of the 34th century and restarted the war with the human species. A war which has steadily escalated in intensity and reach. Humans are starting to panic, and an exodus has begun on some of the human colonies. Species Very little is known about either the biology or physical appearance of the Thargoids. What is known is that they are insectoid and are a carbon-based lifeform from an ammonia-based planet. Which points toward the Thargoids having evolved in a harsh, low-temperature world. They are hive-based, with two hives (dynasties) known so far and hives may war against each other. As as a species the Thargoids appear to have an inherent affinity with space, especially hyperspace. They seem very comfortable in hyperspace as they will stay there for long periods. Apparently they are a spaceborne species that is nomadic, though they do build hives on various worlds. Thargoids have no interest in the conquest of sentient species or alien territory, nor in colonizing worlds. Their only interest is in the mineral and agricultural resources that a world may have, which may be seeded with "barnacles" (structures that extract resources to create meta-alloys). As long as the indigenous life poses no threat to the Thargoids they are left alone. It is theorized that the reason for the Thargoid wars with first the Guardians and now humanity is that both expanded into Thargoid space, colonizing worlds that the Thargoids already were using. Technology Thargoid technology is bio-mechanical in nature. Combining mechanical and organic elements / circuitry. It is in many ways superior to human technology and one that humans are studying in depth, whenever they get the chance (e.g. captured Thargoid ship or remnants). Though it is potentially vulnerable to viruses, as proven at the end of the first Human-Thargoid War. Bio-mechanical technology gives the Thargoid ships and civilization a number of abilities that human worlds and starships lack, including: * Making their hyperspace jumps untraceable to humans * Giving them the ability to interdict human vessels within hyperspace * Vessels that can hover in hyperspace * Meta-alloys which are cellular, ultra-light, and more adaptable than human-made alloys * Self-repairing hulls * Creating stable wormholes Weapons Thargoid vessels are equipped with a variety of formidable weapon systems, depending on the type or class of vessel: * EMP weapon that creates a field that shuts down the target * Short-range lightning-like energy beam * Missiles that are fast and which evasion tactics are useless against * Caustic missiles that when they explode create a hull devouring cloud * Thargons (small combat drones, 24 to 64 of them) which fire projectiles that cannot be stopped by any human energy defensive shield Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Imperialists Category:Xenophobes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Successful Category:Military